Fall of Tempest
by De4thknight
Summary: The Covenant has found out that the UNSC is creating a new weapon to use against them, a Field Marshal has deployed his forces to invade a planet and destroy the facility to stop them from creating any more powerful weapons that can damage the Covenant Army.


(I don't own Halo or some of the stuff in this because this scenario is similar from a game called Unreal Tournament 2004, one of the Assault games so i don't own Halo or Unreal so enjoy the battle.)

Planet Tempest IV  
Date: December 21st 2551  
Base: UNSC/ONI Frost Base

This planet is hold to a research base for the UNSC forces to battle against the Covenant forces and has been used for creating a new class vehicle to use for the army, it is known as an Ion Plasma Tank and they have been trying to create it for the past few years. The UNSC tried to scramble a Wraith tank and try to use its technology to create their own vehicle against the Covenant by fusing their Scorpion tank with this new equipment they created their own tank, this tank looks similar to a Scorpion tank but its silver instead of green and has a new set of a tank gun, its attach with a machinegun above the gun but its automatic from the inside, it can only be used for two people one for driving and shooting with the gun and the other to control the machinegun.

This base is set on this desert place but is very cold and good water; they have place a bridge over the water and created a large facility that is fit for enough power for the whole place. There are two dam controls controlling the dam in the north side of the facility and the only way to get towards it is to go at the back of the facility, go through the tunnels and go right where the person can travel to the power station. Outside this facility lies a base that is in the south east of the second dam and this place is armed with three hundred UNSC marines and a hundred scientists.

The UNSC have developed three of these tanks and is preparing to send them to Reach however the Covenant have found out about this planet and is preparing for an attack on it, two Corvette ships comes out of slips gate and started to set a course towards that base, that bases defences are strong they are armed with two UNSC frigates, four anti air rockets that can tear a ship a part and a Mass Driver that can deal heavy damage to them so they decided to send a ground team to infiltrate the facility. They will deploy their forces on the other side of the bridge to get across and will also use phantoms to drop some troops on some parts of this base just to distract the forces.

One Field Marshal who has silver armour and will use a plasma repeater and an energy sword to battle against the humans with his elites by his side, they did notice the bridge has been lowered so his objective is to infiltrate the base and raise the bridge so they can charge with all they have since their phantoms can't really get close due to the defences on the facility they can destroy any air forces. With all of that ready the Field Marshal stands in the hanger with his covenant infantry ready to get on the phantoms behind them and banshees to begin the siege on this base.

"The humans have thought they can use our own weapons against us... well they were wrong about that..." He said as he walks forward looking at his warriors. "We will destroy that facility and destroy all the evidence to this secret weapon of theirs." He raises his weapon in the air "For the Covenant Empire!"

They all raise their weapons in the air then begin to prepare to head through the phantoms and head into space, heading down to the surface while the Corvettes deal with the frigates that went on the course to fight them. While the ships begin to battle against each other the phantoms started to fly down towards the base along with a group of banshees and seraphs to begin the bombardment on the facility.

On the phantom where the Field Marshal is standing he looks over at this brute chieftain who comes up to him. "You think you will get all the glory for yourself?"

"I plan to destroy their weapon... nothing more brute."

He lets a growl at him and holds his hammer ready. "Focus on your mission alright?" The marshal said to him and causes him to back off and waits for the drop.

The UNSC forces have already begun their defence, getting their anti air rockets to shoot down the banshees and seraphs and have started to lower the bridge as they know that the covenant are dropping troops there. The marshal takes the first step off the phantom and so do the others, three phantoms drops down a large strike force of covenant and since they can't get over the bridge because it's now in the water the marshal has an idea to get across.

He walks to the edge of the bridge and looks back seeing the phantoms returning back to the ships and seeing four more coming their way however one got shot down, he looks back to the edge of the bridge seeing some large ice platforms floating on the water. "We can use them to get across." He looks back seeing five spec ops elites standing ready with needle rifles. "We move."

The marshal goes down the steps to jump on the ice platforms and notices it wasn't stabled only two people can jump on one at a time, he gets to the other side then started to draw his energy sword while the others get halfway they use jetpack to fly towards him, a couple of UNSC marines are nearby and they began to fire. The marshal runs towards them impaling one of them and throwing his body towards one of them, the specs started shooting at the others when more comes over to take them out, the marshal strikes one more and notices a lever nearby and thinks that could raise the bridge so he runs towards it while his specs deal with the marines and one of them gets killed by taking two shots to the head with a marksman rifle, enough time to pull down the lever and raise the bridge up for the rest to charge forward.

One of the marines quickly mounts a machinegun and started to open fire at the covenant on the bridge when they advance, killing many grunts and a few jackals but when a banshee flies towards him it fires a fuel rod blast and takes him and the gun out. The marines try to hold them off but they advance forward so they are forced to retreat by going through two doors and runs inside to defend the power core.

The marshal stabs one more and leaves him on the ground. "The humans are retreating... advance inside and destroy their facility... go!" He shouts at his forces and they started to rush inside, going through two door.

Both sides that are protecting the power core has mounted machineguns emplacements and started to shoot anyone who comes running out that door, taking out many of the covenant infantry and making the marshal to roll to the side to get out of the rate of fire. He stood on the right side of the building and hides on the right side but he place his energy sword away and takes his plasma grenade, he comes out of hiding and throws it towards them hitting the ground of the gun and taking out three of the marines dead, signalling the others to press forward and on the left side that chieftain charges towards the other mounted gunner and slams the emplacement taking him and another marine out and runs towards the marines who are shooting at him and others.

The marines fight for the last man until each of them gets killed one by one and the chieftain looks at the elite after he was done swinging two more times sending two marines flying against the walls hard. "How many did you kill? I killed eight."

"I'm on twelve..."

"..." He had an angry look and looks at the power core in the middle; he slams the power core and creates an explosion pushing everyone back and causing the power to go off in this sector of the facility, making two doors to open up one at the front and the other behind them.

The marshal and his forces walk outside seeing another building in front of them, they stand on this metal wall and looks on the left seeing this strong sealed gate that leads through the mountain through the tunnels. Suddenly an explosion occurs in the sky and a piece of a frigate comes crashing down on this area, crashing on top of the building in front of them killing four marines inside of it and after that a Scarab comes landing on the mountain on their right, slowly coming off the mountain and coming towards their position but before it lands on the ground it aims towards the sealed gate and begins to charge up and fires towards it, it keeps firing until finally the gate is destroyed.

The marshal walks forward and holds his plasma repeater looking at the scarab. "Advance to the north now!"

The Scarab held its position and soon it started to turn back and started to move to the north towards the dam. The marshal was about to advance forward but more phantoms comes inbound and drops more Covenant infantry and two ghosts and a wraith tank, when they take flight out of there a Mass Driver open fired and blasted one of them through sending it falling back on the ground and crushing some of the covenant infantry and destroying a ghost.

"Smart humans..."

"They won't last forever... now push forward." He started to move towards the broken gate along with the rest of the covenant by his side.

The UNSC now defends a power station that is close to the entrance of the tunnel, there is a gate on the eastern side that takes them on the dam and in this station lies one of the UNSC vehicles one of the Ion Plasma Tanks, it stands in front of a sealed door that can take the covenant inside the power station however there are two more doors that can get through but are barricaded and guarded well. On the power station lies two marines mounted with machineguns and they are ready to open fire when the covenant comes over.

A ghost comes charging out of the tunnel and that got taken out with one shot, an ODST with a Spartan laser fired and took it out then the rest of the covenant comes rushing out and charging against the marines, the wraith tank started to come in bound and fires towards one of the machinegun emplacements causing the gunner to make a run for it before it takes the gun out. That plasma tank started to take aim at that wraith and started to charge up, aiming this red laser at the wraith when it gets charged up then fires, sending this purple and white energy towards the tank and hitting it and creates this large sort of blast this circle dome looking energy blast around the area, it obliterates the tank and kills almost ten covenant infantry around it, that tank even killed that chieftain that was close to the tank killing him with one shot.

The marshal saw how powerful that tank can do so he runs towards one of the marines who fired a rocket launcher at him but he rolled out of the way but it took out two grunts in the process, he runs over and stabs that marine and leaves the sword inside of him, he grabs the rocket launcher and aims it towards the tank and waits for a while before firing, sending that rocket hitting the side of the gun and damaging it a bit but wasn't enough. That tank turns its gun towards that elite and he stands ready with his plasma repeater.

"Come on humans i am right here!"

The tank was about to open fire but suddenly this beam out of nowhere comes down from above the tunnel and hits the front of the tank causing it to explode, when the marshal looks over he notices a locust spider tank coming down the mountain to join the fight, landing on the ground in front of the tunnel and started to fire this beam at the marines.

"Hmn... mere luck..." He looks over seeing two marines shooting at him damaging his shields; he started to shoot back while the rest of the covenant is advancing with the locust.

While they battle against the marines a corvette starts coming down and floating above the area, it began to start firing off plasma cannons to bombard a few areas and drops more phantoms on the ground, sending four of them towards the dam where the mass driver is. That scarab that was on the mountain was in range of that mass driver and the gunner thought of taking that out first, sending a MAC round through the scarab and sending falling off the mountain, sending it into the water. The mass driver turns its gun towards the attacking banshees and phantoms and takes out one phantom and three banshees before it is destroyed by two seraphs from behind, killing the gunner and letting the banshees destroy it making their anti defences finally taken care off.

The field marshal comes rushing inside the power station and shoots down four marines before he is force to retreat due to losing his shields from a shotgun round. A grunt starts running in holding two plasma grenades but he took a lot of shots to the chest to kill it causing him to retreat back as he was in the blast radius of the grenades, heading back outside and seeing another locust coming down but a plasma tank was nearby on the dam and fired towards it taking that locust with one shot. He notices one more phantom inbound and is dropping a couple of elites and two hunters and when his shields were charged up he charges back in there and fires his gun taking one of them out and throws his plasma grenade killing two more before moving to the middle of the power station.

Once the power station was destroyed the gate opens up and once all marines were killed they begin to march over the bridge however that tank was there and fired towards them blasting out a hunter and a couple of grunts and jackals and elites as well. The marshal comes towards the rest of them and notices that tank on the dam, the locust gets in position and fires towards it hitting the front of it and destroying the tank, with that dealt with they started press on forward and two more phantoms started to drop some elites on the top of the buildings to destroy the dam while the marshal and his forces goes along the dam to reach the other side, dealing with one more objective and that's to destroy the last UNSC base out there.

With the UNSC on the retreat the marshal goes shooting anyone who goes fleeing in fear. "Look at them run... there cowards..."

A zealot comes walking next to him "Can't blame them... they lost."

"They could have fought to the last, some of them really fears death." He looks back and signals the rest to press on off the dam and through the other side.

The last force of the UNSC stands on this base that half of it is through the mountain, this base is armed with four mounted machine guns, one plasma tank and one warthog with a rocket launcher, the moment that locust comes on dry ground that plasma tank fired and hits the side of it, exploding it with one shot and killing eight more covenant infantry but luckily the field marshal and his zealots waited before running forward, running on the other side to get out of the range and out of the sight of that tank.

"Eliminate that damn tank!"

A hunter comes forward and was about to fire but that tank fired first and killed it and killed four more, when it presses forward a phantom comes flying towards it and floats next to it showing two elites with plasma grenade launchers and fires down at it since the gun can't aim that high, they hit the tanks side with eight plasma grenades and obliterates that tank to bits. The phantom flies towards the base and drops those elites and four skirmishers to deal with the last force while the marshal and his four zealots come running towards them on the other side.

The marines holds their ground and shoots down the elites and destroys them but when more comes dropping down on the phantoms they can't hold out much longer. A sniper took aim and shot down one of the marines who was manning the machinegun and one of the elites with the plasma grenade launcher fired three times at the warthog before he took four shots to the chest with the rockets, blasting that vehicle to bits and sending the marines on a retreat inside but the marshal gets another energy sword and he starts running towards them with his zealots behind them, all using energy swords to make things quicker by striking them down while they run and those who fight well they don't stand a chance they get killed either way, striking one by one until finally there was one more who looked back and took a stab through the chest then the marshal pulls the sword out and strikes off his head.

Victory for the Covenant Empire on this day and all they lost were maybe four hundred to five hundred covenants only because they lost one of their ships, most of the marines were killed but the researchers did make an escape through hidden tunnels but they will be found and killed. The marshal stands at the front of the base looking at the dead bodies before the phantoms started to come inbound to pick them up and bring them back to the ships as they have already done their objective however the corvettes started to move in position and begin to bombard the whole place just to make sure no one uses this base again, after that the field marshal gets on the bridge and is ready to set a course back home to the rest of the fleet.


End file.
